


This strange feeling.

by orphan_account



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first time was an accident.
Relationships: Argilla/Jinana, Argilla/Women
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	This strange feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago and never got around to posting it so here ya go ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The first time was an accident.

They were alone, and some sort of strange, alien pull led to the faintest brushing of their lips against each other.

The moment, the electric feeling, coursing through her veins, something Argilla cannot find the words for, ended almost instantaneously with stuttered apologies and a tight, unfamiliar pulsing in her chest.

It hurts, kind of. Not quite in the same way her hunger does, or even that of a spell. The pain is far more innate and deep, eating at her very core.

Jinana was seemingly just as perturbed, a light, strange red dusting her cheeks as she took time to regain her composure and made the decision for the both of them to forget that endeavor.

Too quickly, yet not fast enough.

The pain faded, as nearly did all things, eventually. Despite this, Argilla found herself thinking to the slight fluster on Jinana's face, mulling over the sense of longing she felt well up in her-- something close to need?

_Love._

Isn't that it?

Jinana died soon after. The tightness returned and never bothered to go away again.

It ate, and ate, and ate, in a way that made her believe she was truly being devoured from the inside.

And so, the second time was no mistake.

It's always _Miss Argilla_ this and _Miss Argilla_ that, with them. They're far more happy than not to throw themselves in her arms, between her legs. Pretty faces that reminded her too much of Jinana when they blushed.

She's living on the feeling of-- something. It isn't quite how Jinana made her feel, yet similar all the same. _Desire_ rings in her head if she stops to think about it, but it's difficult to bring herself to. These rare quiet moments are next to unbearable for her.

In her quarters, accompanied by another woman, she can forget. If only for a little while. When she's got two fingers in, pumping in, out, making the other tremble her way to release, the crushing emotions swirling within quell, even if only for that moment.

Yet the guilt only worsens.

And worsens.

_And worsens._


End file.
